


Daddy Luke

by zhildren



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), zhildren
Genre: Daddy Luke, F/M, Fisting, Pain Kink, hulk luke, shrek luke, vaganus, what not, yum daddy yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhildren/pseuds/zhildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek/Hulk Luke. Do I need to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Luke

**Author's Note:**

> run bc you still can

It was a sunny Saturday and I was talking to my friends in a ratty gc when I heard my doorbell ring. I looked through the peephole and saw Luke Hemmings. I quickly checked if I looked okay in the mirror and opened the door. He looked like a wonderful rat. "I saw your DMs to me , and I came to fulfill your dreams." Luke said. I kind of wanted to punch him for being so full of himself but my vagina disagreed. He took of his clothes. I stared at his dick, it made me want to jump on top of him already, it was the tiniest and cutest dick I had ever seen. I grabbed his micro-penis and dragged him to my bedroom. As soon as we entered my bedroom, he turned into the Hulk and ripped off my shirt and jeans. I was about to ask him who the fuck he thought he was but he cut me off by pushing me onto the bed. I suddenly noticed he wasn't like the Hulk Marvel created, because he was a Shrek green and had Shrek's ears. I was going to get fucked by Luke Hemmings as a Shrek Hulk with a micro-penis, this must be my lucky day. He took the hem of my panties in his mouth and ripped those off as well. Then he pushed his fist into my mouth "Suck," he demanded "this is all you're getting", before I knew it, he pulled his fist out again. "Make me one of the objectified women you fuck shamelessly, daddy" I moaned. All of a sudden I felt an agonizing pain and when I looked down I saw that Luke had his entire fist inside me. "yES DADDY FUCK ME HARD." I screamed. He did exactly what I told him too and I enjoyed the pain so much. After a few minutes the pain intensified, and I saw that Luke's previous green hand was now covered in blood. He pushed in further and surprisingly his entire arm fit inside me. "Fuck," I heard him say, "I tore your vagina open to your anus". I wanted to scream at him but then I got a better idea. I grabbed him and shoved him into my vaganus quickly. I bowed down and whispered: "you can live the rest of your life inside me now", I heard a faint scream coming from my vaganus.

 

Now my Shrek daddy will be close to me at all times.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~I'M SORRY~~


End file.
